The present invention relates to a pitching apparatus and, more particularly, to a pitching apparatus that simulates the proper pitching mechanics to effectively teach the fundamental techniques of pitching.
In baseball, the pitching position is pivotal to the success of any team. This position is, therefore, fielded by the pitcher who has developed proper pitching mechanics, the result of which maximizes performance and reduce injuries which may dramatically affect the success of the team and ultimately the pitcher""s career.
There exist a number of baseball pitching training apparatus that focus on different aspects of a pitch. However, a significant problem with these devices is that none focus on the most important aspect of pitching, body positioning, and then combine all the facets integral to a proper pitch into one complete pitching training apparatus.
For example, a baseball pitching apparatus that trains the feet position of the pitcher is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,449 to Weeks entitled xe2x80x9cBaseball Pitching Trainerxe2x80x9d which discloses a baseball pitching trainer designed to teach a prospective pitcher the proper pitching stance and body orientation to execute a proper pitch. The trainer comprises a mat having a foot engaging portion, a tee mechanism, and a target. In operation, the pitcher adopts the appropriate stance by placing the pitcher""s feet over the foot outlines in the mat. The pitcher may then assume the pitching motion in which the pitching hand grasps the baseball from the top of the tee mechanism. The pitcher completes the pitch by throwing the baseball toward the target with the left foot and right foot landing in the appropriate landing area on the mat. This device, however, has several inherent shortcomings. First, this device only teaches a pitcher the proper foot stance prior to execution of the pitch. As a result, this device does not control or train the proper stride of the pitcher which will cause the pitcher to either overextend the stride or not extend enough while attempting to land on the appropriate landing area. Second, the pitcher is not provided with any further training to actually simulate and execute the remaining fundamentals of the pitch. The pitcher is not provided with any control or training to master the remaining fundamentals of the pitch. Lastly, as the device is devoid of training to simulate and execute a proper pitch, a pitcher is susceptible to improper body positioning throughout the execution of the pitch. Consequently, the pitcher will develop bad habits from mechanical flaws that effectuate poor pitching and, thereby, create vulnerability to injury from the increased body stresses precipitated by the inefficient mechanics.
In another example, a baseball pitching apparatus that trains the pitcher through arm positioning is U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,243 to Ryan et al. entitled xe2x80x9cTraining Apparatus, Method For Training An Athlete, And Method For Producing A Training Device.xe2x80x9d This patent discloses a device to train an athlete, such as a baseball player. The device comprises a starting pad, a landing pad, and a target which are spaced along a beam. In operation, the pitcher stands on the starting pad and grips a baseball. The pitcher executes a pitch through a wind up on the starting pad and then strides to the landing pad while throwing the baseball toward the target. This device likewise presents a number of problems to teach the fundamentals of a proper pitch. The device does not have the ability to train the proper positioning and orientation of the pitcher during the wind-up to effectively execute a proper completed pitch. The device does not use a light emitting diode sensor to regulate the training device to control the proper mechanics of the pitch. The device uses a beam within the pitcher""s pitching path in which the pitcher transfers from a starting pad to a landing pad during an executed pitch. The beam, however, may be injurious to the pitcher if the pitcher does not have proper balance or positioning during the pitch and, thereby, is unable to accurately transfer from the starting pad to the landing pad. The device teaches the use of a vertical posture guide, or screen, to constrain the athlete""s upper torso movements. However, since the upper torso will move where the hips move, the vertical posture guide is inherently useless without a hip stabilizer.
Other examples of apparatus for baseball pitching that trains only the resistance and muscle memory of the pitching arm and not the complete simulation and execution of the fundamentals of a pitch are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,471 to Haysom entitled xe2x80x9cMethod For Use In The Training And Warming-Up of Baseball Pitchersxe2x80x9d and U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,836 to Hirsch entitled xe2x80x9cResistance Weight Kitxe2x80x9d.
Thus, there is a need and there has never been disclosed a baseball pitching training apparatus that effectively simulates and trains the fundamental mechanics of a complete pitch.
It is the primary object of the present invention to simulate proper pitching mechanics to effectively teach the fundamental techniques of various pitches. A related object of the present invention is to enable the pitcher to pitch at greater speeds with increased accuracy.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pitching apparatus that is equally useful for both right and left handed pitchers. A related object of the present invention is to provide a pitching apparatus that is adjustable to train pitchers of various heights and weights.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pitching apparatus that is light weight and portable.
Still another related object of the present invention is to provide a quality pitching apparatus that is inexpensive to manufacture.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pitching apparatus that is safe and easy to use.
Other objects of the present invention will become more apparent to persons having ordinary skill in the art to which the present invention pertains from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
The present invention is a pitching apparatus that teaches the fundamental techniques of a desired pitch through the regulation and control of a control arm. The pitching apparatus consists of a mechanical box housing, a control arm and a control box housing. The pitching apparatus is supported by a plurality of legs. The mechanical box housing utilizes a vertical axis member, a collar with a cutout, and a latch to position the control arm into a locked position. A light emitting diode sensor and a solenoid coact to release the control arm from the locked position and position the control arm into a rest position. The control box housing supports a control panel and is used to regulate and control the mechanics of the mechanical box housing in accordance with the selected pitch that the pitcher would like to learn.